


I'm Terrified (For the First Time In The Last Time)

by cherryblossomera



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, crazy shit, haunted hospital, i can't write any longer help, no beta we die like men, the ghoul boys but jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomera/pseuds/cherryblossomera
Summary: Jaehyun might have scared Taeyong a bit more than expected.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I'm Terrified (For the First Time In The Last Time)

-lowercase

_oh no_

"jaehyun?" taeyong whispered meekly, his voice trembled.

he _might_ have scared taeyong a bit more than intended. 

"taeyong hyung? where are you?" one of his hand flailing forward and the other holding a torch, searching for the tinier being. "ow! what was that," the pink haired flinched.  
"sorry hyung, it was me," jaehyun sheepishly smiled. he pulled the older's hand and hugged him. "i'm sorry," jaehyun said with a small hint of sadness in his tone,"i didn't mean to frighten you so much."

taeyong seemed to relax. "its okay jaehyun-ah, just, just please don't do that again," the older wrapped his frail arms around the other, pulling them closer. they stayed like this for a minute. it felt like a warm blanket wrapped around in the chilly cold night.  
they parted and jaehyun felt the tips of his ear redden. they were so _close._ jaehyun feels like a high school teenager in 'love'.

"u-uh yeah, we should probably continue," taeyong stammered slightly. 

taeyong was petrified. his chest felt tight. he tried steadying his breath to calm the panic. his trembling hands gripped onto the gopro, he swiftly went inside the room and closed the door, "3, 2 and 1," jaehyun said, waiting outside. he had to stay in there. all alone. 

usual jaehyun would've not hesitated to scare the older by making weird noises, squealing and _boo_ -ing, but today had to be an exception. poor taeyong was more than just terrified already. instead, he was concerned. _why the fuck was it necessary for him to pull up bullshit like that? taeyong was very superstitious, what was the need of tricking him into thinking that he was cursed and he was going to die soon, blah blah._ jaehyun wanted to drown in a pool of regret. he shouldn't have done that. _it even made taeyong CRY for god's sake._ but there was no use beating himself up. there was no use crying over spilled milk. all he can do now is making sure that nothing happens to the older.

taeyong stayed still.He was paralyzed to the spot, the menacing aura clutched him tight to his spot.A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of his stomach. _you can do this. you can do this. you can do this ty._ he could do this. _thump!_ something had fallen. his eyes widened in panic. "sorry hyung, it was me. i tripped on something and well," jaehyun's guilty voice choed. taeyong sighed. he took out a small device from his bag; the spirit box. "if there is someone who may have hated this room, you can use this device to make your presence known." 

_not the fucking spirit box again goddamnit._

jaehyun hated that thing. it was stupid, not at how taeyong actually _believed_ that ghosts could even communicate through that annoying piece of disturbance. not like ghosts existed anyways. but for the sake of taeyong, he'd cope up with it. but it didn't mean he was subtle about his hate for that stupid thing.

"5 minutes are up! you can come out now!" jaehyun yelled. taeyong exhaled a breath of gratitude. _it felt like an eternity in there._ "goodbye whatever was in there! i hope to never see you again!" taeyong chirped, running out of the room. jaehyun chuckled softly. 

they walked out of the place, not looking back. "that was CRAZY," a smile adorning taeyong's face. "how is that place even suitable for treatment? its hard staying there for a minute, imagine living there for YEARS." "it must have been in a better condition back then," jaehyun shrugged. "maybe, but its so cramped up and something so...unlivable," the older argued. jaehyun turned his neck towards taeyong and his hands squishing taeyong's cheeks, and snickered. 

"HEY what was that?"  
"i don't know you're just so adorable while speaking about all these, i just wanted to squish your cheeks"  
"i'm older than you!"  
"doesn't matter you're so adorable."  
incessant bickering, forgetting their momentary situation and onlookers who just stared at them with curiosity.

"jaehyun-ah carry me to our room please," taeyong whined. "whatever you say, my prince," jaehyun bowed down, teasing him, causing the older to giggle softly. "i, prince lee taeyong, orders his knight, jung jaehyun, to carry his prince till our chambers," they both wheezed, haughty laughters filling the silent corridor of the hotel.

they entered the hotel room, jaehyun locked the door behind him, removed his shoes, and changed it into the pair of hotel slippers, doing the same for taeyong. he carried the smaller being onto the bed and softly laid on the mattress of taeyong's bed. 

before moving to sleep on his own, he felt a small tug on his sweater paw. 

"hyunnie," taeyong looked at him, his eyes glossy under the dim lights of the hotel room. he bent down to reach down to his eye level. jaehyun had probably never noticed how taeyong's plump, glossy lips were as pink as his hair. he wasn't sure why he had started to notice every single detail etched on his face. the small scar on his face. his sandalwood scent. his alluring aura. 

"after scaring the living wits out of me, do you think i'll let you to let me sleep alone?"

he stared. not knowing what would happen. the depth of his eyes was enough to beguile him, drawing him deeper. jaehyun wanted to give in. his heart frenzy, but his mind sane. he didn't know what taeyong felt. giving in, would be giving up a more valued friendship than his unworthy feelings of infatuation towards the older. 

he got up. 

in a moment of time, he was back to were he was, but this time, taeyong was sitting, and his lips pressed against the other's delicate ones. jaehyun stayed put, unable to really register what was going on. when his mind was out of the haze, he pulled the older's tiny frame into his steady hands, deepening it. he wanted to devour him,it was the wait, and desire he felt for the older, jaehyun wanted to express them all. the hunger intensified, he found himself loosing his senses when their lips touched.

taeyong gripped jaehyun's hair, giving himself more into the kiss. he gave it his all. their lips parted, his eyelids felt droopy and his knees weak. he wanted more. he wanted jaehyun.

 _"jaehyunnie ,"_ taeyong whimpered. he needed jaehyun. "tell me what you want my prince," jaehyun whispered, his lips trailing down the other's skin, nipping on them, making sure it doesn't hurt the older. taeyong's eyes rolled back and his back arched in pleasure. "j-jaehyun," taeyong moaned, his face flushed pink and palms sweaty.

"hyung, tell me what you want," jaehyun's fingers teased him. "tell me all your fantasies, my prince. did you dream of this this?" jaehyun massaged his inner thighs and bit the older's thighs. it was unbearable. "all of this hyungie? did you get off this? you naked, me touching your body? tell me what you want," "i want you jaehyun, please," taeyong begged, his eyes teary. "a bit impatient aren't we?" "j-jaehyun, jaehyun _please_." 

"your wish is my command," jaehyun grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually one of the longest chapter i've ever written. i really wish i can improve my style of writing (i suck at fluff writing and sex scenes still make me kinda uncomfy)^^  
> please do leave your thoughts in the comments and thank youuuuuu for reading<3


End file.
